


Lawless Land

by DiamondDesire



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDesire/pseuds/DiamondDesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This world is cruel, open, vast. It's the perfect place to play a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lawless Land

The last memories he had of his Aunt and his Great-grandmother were their smiling faces, saying goodnight as he retreated to his bedroom. He returned the favor before he closed and locked his door and then repeated the action on his window. It was typically hot earlier on in the day and his window had been opened to make the house bearable. A house made of metal scrapes tended to hold in heat, but once night came, the lack of heat waves beating constantly on the roof caused the house to cool down rapidly. Many blankets had to be used to stay warm throughout the late hours.

Gon remembered closing his eyes, listening to the movements of his family as they settled in for the night. He heard both doors close and the click of two locks. He relaxed a bit, believing they were safe for the night. As safe as anyone could be in a town with no walls within a lawless world. While there were men and women who kept watch, protecting the town day and night, they couldn't stop the throng of people armed with guns, machetes and torches. There was screaming, and fire. Gon would never forget the smell of burnt human flesh, he would never forget the screams, he would never forget the voice say " He's worth some money.", he would never forget seeing a friend's face bashed in for fighting back, he would never forget a single detail he saw. And he would never forgive.

Even now, as he sat in the dark room smelling of human waste and decaying flesh, the events replayed clearly in his mind's eye. Gon was good at keeping track of time, all it took was the sky and the shadow of a land mark. He knew it took three and a half days of travel to reach the compound, but since he been here, he would only get glimpses of the sunlight when the door opened. He had no idea how much time had passed. At first, he could get a feel of the days due to his sleeping patterns, but now it was all starting to blend together.

They had taken his taken his things, stripped the clothes off is back and locked a collar around his neck. It was heavy, cold, fitted too tight and scratched his skin. And he didn't dare mess with it. Gon had seen one 'malfunction', blowing the head to pieces. It had beeped before the red light began to flash rapidly.

_Boom!_

The explosion was small, but it was enough. The body crumpled, landing in the red mess of brain and hair.

He would never forgive these people.

There was change in the air as chatter drifted through the door. Any sobbing, scratching, noise was gone and the creaking of the door was so loud in the silent room. No one wanted to draw attention and remained still. Were they dropping off food? They never gave them enough and not everyone was willing to share. Maybe they were here to remove the dead? The last they did so, Gon heard them say, "Don't wanna spoil the good merchandise."

No one wanted the life as slave. A life of no freedom, no choice. A life where you were seen as an object, a thing, and not a person. Gon couldn't understand it, his mind just couldn't comprehend the idea of a person being equal to a table. And this time, they opened the door for a sale.

One of them choked and coughed. "Fuck! Did another one die? Smells like shit!"

"It always smells like shit," the other drawled. His steps were as slow as his voice as he walked up to the metal bars. There was a lite cigarette hanging lazily in his mouth. Those were hard to find and cost a decent amount of money.

"Just pick one he'd like so we don't have to come back! Get the fuckin' noobs to burn the dead ones..."

The other glanced over the group, before his eyes locked with Gon's. "We'll give him the one that looks like he wants to paint the walls with my blood. He'll love that."

So Gon was dragged out and brought into the nicest room he'd ever seen. Living in a scrap metal house all his life, he found it difficult to describe his surroundings. The room was small with a floor was one solid color and smooth beneath his bare feet and the walls were mostly a light sand color with some brown patches scattered throughout. There was a tub in the corner and it was clean. This was probably the closest he'll see to the color white. He also realized, as he was pushed into it, he could see through the water. It was warm, pleasant and surreal. He waited, anticipating the itch and irritation the never came. This water was clean.

The man barked orders, and told Gon to hurry. Now clean and dressed in clothes that were too big, they always were too big, Gon was outside. He wanted to breathe in the dry air. As cruel as the land was, cracked dirt and broken roads and disheveled buildings for miles, it belonged to him. And he belonged to it. He wasn't given anytime to enjoy the outdoors and was brought before a man.

Tall, oddly pale, fit, hair that reminded Gon of the sky as it was rising and setting. And his eyes reminded Gon of an animal. Ones that would stalk their prey, watching and waiting for the perfect moment to pounce for the kill. And he knew better than to look away.

A grin stretched out. "This one looks me in the eye." A tilt of the head, almost feline. "I like it."

The man grunted, hand held out expectantly. There was a chime of money as it was exchanged.

Just like that, Gon was sold to this man as if he was some scrap metal. It was just another business deal.

"Remove the collar."

Gon felt his heart skip a beat. He heard movement before the cigarette man stepped into his view. He heard some scrapping, a click and felt collar loosen. His heart was thundering in his chest.

"Alright you little shit, don't do anything-" The collar was gone.

_Crack!_

His vision was white for a second. Once it returned, Gon bolted, heading towards the rising or setting sun. He hoped the would blind them, giving him some advantage. He couldn't keep this way, he'll eventually change direction, but he wanted as much distance as possible from this place.

Hisoka paid no mind to the whimpering man as he watched his new toy flee. The grin never left his face. He wasn't expecting the chase to begin so soon, what wonderful surprise.


End file.
